


I saved it all for you

by Kindred



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, King Thorin, Lake-town, M/M, Mpreg, Poor Bilbo, Protective Thorin, Seer Bilbo, Thorin Feels, prisoner Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stories stretched far and wide across Middle Earth, that in a town called Lake Town a being can tell people their futures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [J'ai tout sauvé pour toi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065801) by [Eivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eivia/pseuds/Eivia)



> Not yet edited...

The stories stretched far and wide across Middle Earth, a Hobbit with the sight for the future if you ask where to find this being they would say Lake Town is the place to look. The Maser of Lake-Town told the story of how he came by the poor creature, he would say to all who would listen he saved him when he was a just a mere child as he was kept like a dog to a band of murdering thieves who kept him on a leash and beat him for their fortunes and whether or not if someone will get in their way.

The Master told everyone how he felt for the poor small boy and waited until the thieves were a sleep and then sunk into the inn they were sleeping in and freed the Halfling form his chains and brought him to safety of Lake Town where he become the Master and the Lord of the good peoples. No one saw the hobbit outside of the Master’s home being told he is too weak to leave the Master’s home. So people talk and rumours spread and soon the Races of Man, Elf, and Dwarf came from every corner of the Middle Earth and beyond came to see the Halfling. To learn of their futures and of course The Master asked for a small fee to have the gift of their future from the small being. 

Thranduil the elf king of Mirkwood hear of the Hobbit and he wanted access to the being any time he wants. He himself left his home and the woods as he entered the town on the lake, The Master smirked as he licked his lips and told him it takes a lot out of his dear Bilbo and something to help towards rest. Thranduil nodded and started to poured wealth into the town so he could come to see the Halfling. But every time he pay a fee it was with a disgusted sneer towards the town and the man who housed the creature.


	2. Chapter 2

The golden haired Hobbit was sat in a room, wearing deep crimson clothes that covered his whole body, a part from his face and hands. Tiny small red jewels dotted around the skin of his eyes to bring out the bright blues of his orbs. The Master wanted to keep temptation of any man to away from the Halfling. There have been many who have tried to bed the Halfling only to be dragged from the room and thrown into the lake, and tho the Halfling was truly grateful for the Master’s kindness he did sometimes feel he was a prisoner in a gilded cage since being brought to the town over 30 years ago.

He stood by the window looking out over the town watching children play in the snow when a knock at the door brought the Hobbit out of his thoughts. “Yes?” He called out, the door open as a man walked into the room a slightly hunch man called Alfrid who works for the Master. A smile formed on the man’s lips as he looked at the Hobbit that only made the Halfling shiver in revulsion.  
“Bilbo The King of Mirkwood is here to see you.” He said, Bilbo looked out towards the mountain before looked back at him and frowned as he rubbed eyes being careful not to smear the colouring and disturbed the jewels around his eyes. That reminded Bilbo of dragon scales. “I think he had a thing for you.” Alfrid said with a grin as he checked out the small being.   
“I don’t want to see anyone.” Bilbo said as he looked at the blue sky  
“The Master has already taken his gift.” He said, Bilbo frowned and sighed  
“Fine tell Master I will see the Thranduil but no more I have a bad head ache.” Bilbo said as he turned to look at him   
“That is up to the Master to decide that Bilbo.” He said as he with a smirk as he left the room again.  
“I hate that snake.” 

Thranduil moved into the room in one smooth motion like he was gilding on air, he smiled at the Halfling and sat down on the chair for guest, Bilbo turned and gave a bow “Thranduil how nice to see you again, it’s always an honour to meet with the elves.” He said, the long blonde hair elf smiled as watched the Hobbit as Bilbo lit some incense sticks.  
“And you Bilbo it’s always an honour to meet you.” He told him as he held out an item for him  
“Another gift Thranduil you know your gift won’t change what I see?” He smiled as he gently took the box from the elf.  
“I know, but someone of your beauty should wear more Elvin robes.” The Hobbit blushed as he open the box up and blinked in shock at the floaty light as a feather clothes, they were softly and silky.  
“They are beautiful, thank you I will wear one for our next meeting.” He tells him with a smile before he puts the clothes down on the table.

 

The elf held out his slender hand for the Hobbit, Bilbo walked over to him softly and took Thranduil’s hand in both of his hands and closed his eyes “Something evil spreads though Mirkwood no matter how many times you have send your elves to destroy them more keep coming. Something is coming…” Bilbo opens his eyes and looks up at him “It’s being death.” Bilbo frowns and holds his hands to his chest and walks to the window “The lonely Mountain something is awake in a sea of gold.”   
“Smaug?” The Elf king whispered, looking down into his lap before looking up at Bilbo “Are you sure the dragon had been a sleep for a long time. What would awaken it?” He asked   
“A prince is coming to reclaim his home.” The elf’s eyes widen and looked at the Hobbit   
“Bilbo can you see what this prince looks like, is he Man? Elf? Dwarf?” He asked   
“He’s… a Dwarf, he’s seen many hard days and long nights and anger fills is blood and he is not alone, he travels with other Dwarves and a Wizard of gray. Be wary they will pass through your woods, if they get to the mountain Death will waken.” Bilbo finished saying as he felt woozy where he stood he placed a hand on the windowsill and a hand on his forehead   
“Bilbo?” The elf said, noticing the Hobbit sway.   
“I...I can’t see any more.” He tells him, he shivered as the images in his mind   
“I need to know is the Dwarf’s name Thorin Oakenshield?” He asked moving closer to Bilbo, he stood close behind him and   
“I don’t…I don’t see a name but there are three with the same blood of the same line.” 

After Thranduil left The Master of Lake-Town walked into the Hobbit’s room bring a tray filled with food for the Halfling “My Munusculo, Alfrid told me that you do not want to spread your gift to others?” Master said, Bilbo looked up at him and then to Alfrid who just looked like he got the raw end of the deal in a fight  
“No I told him I have a head ache, I can’t get the image of fire out of my head and my ears ring with screams.” He said “I need something to rest, I can’t see anything with a head ache it took a lot for me to see Thranduil’s path.” He said, the Master walked up to Bilbo and ran his poorly kept yellow fingers nails under Bilbo’s chin   
“Bilbo Bilbo my Munusculo I am getting worried about this childish behaviour of yours lately.” The Hobbit’s eyes widen as he felt the nails nick his skin  
“Bu…”  
“But nothing Bilbo, have I not been good to you over the last 30 years? I have feed you, clothed you gave you a roof over your head?” Bilbo nodded and looked away from the master “Now, eat your food you will feel better, I will give you half an hour before the next person come to see my Little Gift.” He said moving away from Bilbo and towards the door.

Alfrid stood there and looked at him and twisted smile on his face “Get out of my room.” Bilbo said to him, the man licked his lips and moved closer into the room and stood to the side of Bilbo looking at him   
“I know your secret.” Bilbo stiffen “That’s right the Master told me, he thought it was best that I should know as to keep you safe from any unwanted suitors.” He said as he pulled a bit of dirt off his own shoulder “It would be a real shame if someone… say an unwanted suitor got into the house in the dead of night and found the key to this every room and slipped inside and … well you know what could happen.” He picked up a grape off the plate and popped it into his mouth before he started to walk out the door.  
“Do you want to know something Alfrid?” The man turns around and looked at the blonde “I’ve only ever seen fire in your future.” The dark hair man’s eyes widen “No one will come to save you when the fire comes they just watch.” He tells him, Alfrid walks away and locks the door behind him.

Bilbo looked back out the window and look towards the lonely Mountain, closing his eyes he tried to drown out the fire and the screaming to find some peace but instead flashes of his own future. Two men in an entanglement of limbs on a bed their lips clashing together while their bodies move together bring each other pleasure. Bilbo see the faces of the two one is a Dwarf that he saw in Thranduil’s future and the other being the golden blonde curly hair was him. Bilbo gasped and opens his eye he was still face the window looking at the mountain his heart hammering in his chest “Thorin.” He whispered the name of the Dwarf who will not only take him to bed but take his gift.


	3. Chapter 3

2 days later…  
Thorin stood in Lake Town looking up at the manor house, while other people look at the group of Dwarves standing there. They started to whispered and spread it out through the town about the Dwarf Prince was coming to reclaim his home. “Will this being help us Balin?” The dark haired Dwarf asked the elder Dwarf next to him, he looked towards Thorin and nods.  
“As long as you pay the Master you can see the vates.” Blain said as he pulled a ring off his finger, Thorin spotted this and put his hand over Blain’s hands and stopped him   
“No old friend put your ring back on where it belongs.” He told him as he watched the elder Dwarf put his ring back on. “Tell me more about this Hobbit?” He asked.

Blain nodded and rubbed his head as he thought about what he had heard “The Master is his Guardian, asks for money so you can get your future. Not many have seen him because he is too weak to leave the house.” The dwarf said as he looked for his pipe.   
“I seem to remember heard that only Hobbit women have this sight?” Thorin asked,   
“This boy is an oddity.” Thorin looked up at the window to see the golden haired Hobbit looking out at him.

Bilbo look out the window back at the lonely mountain still hearing the screams and the sight of fire, it was only getting stronger by each passing day. He turned his head when the door open his eyes widen as he saw the man from his own vision…Thorin… he told himself as he walked to his chair. “Please sit.” Bilbo said, waving his hands to the chair, Thorin eyes widen at the creature in front of him, the golden curls that farmed the small being’s face with the gems that dotted around his eyes. 

He walked into the room helping Blain into the room as they climbed the stairs, they both looked at the Hobbit with wide eyes before they moved closer to the chairs before them. Once again Bilbo lit some incense sticks before he moved to his own seat. “You have just come from Mirkwood.” Bilbo said.  
“Yes?” Thorin said looking confused …how could have known that…he thought   
“I told Thranduil you would pass his lands in your hope to reclaim your home?” The Hobbit said as he walked over to the Dwarf, Thorin looked into the bright blue eyes of the Halfling in front of him he wanted to reach out and touched him to feel the soft skin under his rough fingers.  
“I want to know will be successful? I have it all planed out…”  
“Shhh.” Bilbo said, as he placed a finger to Thorin’s lips “Kill the dragon, get the stone call the families and reclaim home.” Bilbo said as he watched the Dark hair Dwarf nod   
“In those words yes.” Blain mumbled, Bilbo smiled as he looked at the white hair dwarf before looking back at Thorin and his smiled slipped from his face.

“The Dragon is a wake, his slumber was broken and he will bring fire to these land and death.” Bilbo said as he moved to touch the Dwarf’s hands; he picked them up and let his small fingers travel over the large hands that he knew could be as gently as they are deadly. The image of him and this Dwarf in bed together filled him mind and a blush formed on his cheeks and then the battle and all Bilbo could see when he looked at Thorin was blood pouring out of the Dwarf’s mouth “But you will not die in fire... you will reclaim your home but at a cost.”   
“What is the cost, if it’s the lives of my kin…”  
“No no an object a stone that causes the sickness in your blood and in here…” Bilbo touches Thorin’s head “…is the cost, a battle is coming and it’s not from the dragon but in a form of a pale orc. He will lead an army to your door and Death will come for you and your kin, none will live and the line of Durin will fall …No…no not will be one to carry your line.”  
“Fili?” Thorin asked knowing that was next to take the throne after him   
“No.” Bilbo said with a frown shaking his head, Thorin was trying to read the Halfling’s face  
“Kili?” He said,   
“No…” Bilbo tilts his head “No a son. You will have a son and he will be the only blood line left for the throne. Unless?” Thorin took Bilbo’s hands and held them tightly.  
“Unless what? Tell me vates unless what?” Thorin asked tightening his hands making Bilbo wince   
“You’re hurting me.” Bilbo whimpered   
“Unless what?” Thorin growled at Bilbo, the Hobbit blinked at him as he fell to his knees.   
“Thorin stop!” Blain cried out  
“Unless ‘you’ give the Arkenstone to Thranduil.” Bilbo said as he pulled his hands free, and fell to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin watched the Hobbit crawl back towards the bed and look back at him in fear. He then flew in to a rage. He picked up the chair he was sat on and threw it at the wall, Bilbo’s eyes widen in shock and covered his head with his arms “I WILL NOT GIVE THAT ELF ANYTHING!” Thorin yelled, Bilbo trembled at the quick temper of the Dwarf and looked towards the elder Dwarf in the room who was trying to calm him down   
“Thorin…”  
“You told me that this being will help us…you said he will tell us what we want to know!” Thorin yelled at him, Bilbo looked at him and felt his own anger bubble in his chest and pushed himself up from the floor. He walked up towards the enraged Dwarf and looked at him in the eyes.   
“I TOLD YOU WHAT YOU NEED TO DO TO SAVE YOUR LINE THORIN OAKENSHIELD.” He jabbed his finger in the dark haired dwarf’s chest “I CAN ONLY TELL YOU WHAT I SEE AND WHAT I SEE IS YOU WILL DIE ALONE ON THE BATTLE FIELD AND ALL YOUR KIN WITH YOU UNLESS YOU GIVE THAT LUMP OF ROCK TO THE ELVES. START SUCKING UP THAT STUBBORN PRIDE OF YOURS OR YOUR FUTURE IS WHAT I SEE!” He yelled at him, he stood there his hands in balls of fist as he looked at the Dwarf in anger. 

He could feel his head ache come back and he turned away and started to walk back to the window, tears already starting to roll down his cheeks, Thorin grabbed his arm making Bilbo look back at him “Let go.” Bilbo hissed  
“Tell me about my son? You said I have one?” Bilbo felt a lump in his throat but shook his head.  
“No I said you will have one…a…a child will be born a part of your line he will have rights to the throne.” Bilbo said looking to the steel blue eyes   
“Is this future set, will my son happen no matter what happens?” Bilbo sighed and closed his eyes before looking up at him  
“Yes a cold moon is coming and that is when your son will be conceived, there will be a cold that will come after the fire. A cold calm.” Bilbo said softly  
“Who is the mother of my child?” Thorin asked, Bilbo just looked up at him and they stared at each other, the Hobbit already knew who the mother would be and it didn’t take long for Thorin to figure it out as well. He let go of the Hobbit’s arm Bilbo took a step back and rubbed his arm where he felt the bruise began to from “And what of the mother’s future? What will hold for him?” Bilbo gave him a shaky smile   
“I don’t know I can’t see that far, I only see up to your death and the birth of the child.” He said with a shaky tear.

The door burst open and Alfrid walks in with some guards he saw the broken chair on the floor and tears running down the hobbit’s face. “Take these two and throw them out of the manor.” He sneered at them. Thorin glared at him.  
“I haven’t finished talking to him!” Thorin growled, the tall man licked his lips and bent down to speak to Thorin like he was a child   
“Oh you have, The Hobbit is treated like gold here and if anything was to befall him you would be on the chopping block.” Alfrid reached out as rubbed the blood off Bilbo’s cheek and held it out to him “Ooops.”   
“Alfrid let him go, he just got upset about a death in his future, it happens.” Bilbo said to him, the man dressed in black looked that the Hobbit and that simple movement of his head made Thorin angry he saw how he was looking at the Halfling and he wasn’t a nice look. “You know what you have to do Thorin there is no other way.” Bilbo tells him. “Be safe.” 

The Dwarf walks back towards Bilbo and take a sliver bead off his hair and then places it in Bilbo’s hands closing it shut “Put in your hair Halfling and know I will be back for you.” He smiled at him before kissing his hand and then walks out with Balin. Alfrid looked at Bilbo and snatched the bead from him and looked at it before throwing back at him.   
“Did he touch you?” He asked   
“No… do you think he would have time?” The hobbit snapped as he picked up the sliver bead  
“Let’s hope he didn’t.”

The Dwarf king march back to the rest of his company they were staying at a man’s house he had brought them into town and helped them into the house. He calls himself Bard and he share no love for the Master of Lake-Town as well “How did it go with the Hobbit?” Bard asked when he saw Thorin storm in knocking the door to the wall before he snatches a drink from his nephew.  
“Oi I was drinking that?” The brown hair Dwarf moaned as he watched his uncle walk off as a blonde handed him another beer “Thank.”   
“What do you know about him?” Thorin asked the man, who shrugged and walked to the table is family would like to sit at again one day   
“Only what I heard.”   
“We all have heard the stories.” A guff Dwarf said, Bard gave him chuckle and looked at them   
“You only know what the Master has been telling people, but the story is far from the truth.” He said as he took a drink from his cup “That man will be the death of that poor Hobbit. Ummm normal it’ the female Hobbit’s that can see the future but over time their powers faded, but they pass their powers to their daughters. But there was this one Hobbit woman who passed her powers to her son and he was much more powerful than any others before him, and people began to find out and it wasn’t long before people started planning an a attack.” He stopped and took another drink as he tried to figure out what to say next.  
“Well”? Thorin asked waiting,   
“Someone ordered attack on the Shire many Hobbit’s were killed and many were taken and Bilbo was one of those who was taken, he was only a small boy I think. The master brought Bilbo for a large profit and made it look like he was a hero. That poor bring has been locked in that house for 30 years, he is rarely let out to see the sun or feel the sun on his skin.” He said as he looked at the dwarfs.  
“I can see why he is so guarded.” One of the younger Dwarf’s said, Bard shook his head   
“That is not the main reason why he is so guarded, you see if Bilbo sleeps with another man or woman he will so his ‘gift’ and it could be passed on to his children. The Master fears this the most, there have been a few who have tried to get to the Hobbit but they ended up…well…” He moved his finger across his neck. “So what did he tell you?”  
“Nothing that I don’t already know.” He lied as he sat back in quiet as he thinks of the Hobbit.


	5. Chapter 5

The next night…  
Bilbo realised that the screaming was only longer in his head, but were very real he sat up from the bed and rushes to the window and looks out to see fire all around him. His eyes widen as he ran to the door he went to touch the handle and then screamed as the hot metal burned into his hands. “MASTER MASTER!” Bilbo yelled from the behind the door, He looked down to see smoke floating into the room from under the door. Turning his head Bilbo looked at the window before picking up a chair and throwing it at the glass breaking it. 

Bard saw the Master run out of town on his own carrying bags of money, he didn’t see Bilbo with him and that made him turn to the burning house. He headed toward the house when he saw the chair fly through the window sending glass everywhere before the chair had time to fall and hit the ground. “HELP SOMESOME!” Bilbo cries out, Bard runs up under the window and stood there looking at the flames coming from the open front door to the Hobbit climbing onto the small rooftop under the window. His little feet slipped on the melting snow as he looked down at the ground.  
“BILBO!” Bard yelled up at him the Halfling, Bilbo hared his name being called and looked down at the man on the ground. 

Bilbo realised who the man was seeing him many time coming and going from the house, and having talked to him briefly “Mr Bard please help the door is locked and Master is not answering!” Bard wanted to curse but he had to save the poor Hobbit.  
“Bilbo listen to me you have to jump, I can’t come through the front door!” Bard yelled at him, Bilbo looked down at the man and then towards the door and hearing the fire heat the wood up making it crack it.  
“Al...all right.” Bilbo whimpered as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and jumped.

Bard caught the Halfling and held him close as they fell backwards into the snow, Bilbo kept his eyes closed until he felt that he knew he wasn’t falling. Opening his eyes he found he was in the man’s arms “Thank you Mr Bard.” Bilbo said to him, the tall dark hair man nodded and sat up and put the Hobbit back down onto the ground   
“Are you hurt?” He asked as he got to his knees, Bilbo gave him a shaky smile.  
“Just my hand the door knob was hot, he’s run hasn’t he.” He asked as the dark hair man who was looking at the Hobbit’s hand, he saw the angry burn on the skin and saw it will leave a scar  
“Yeah old Money bags did a runner when the fire started.” He said as he looked up at Bilbo and touched his cheeks “Sorry I know you…”  
“No no I knew he would leave me to die.” He said to him with a weak smile. More people started screaming and as another fire ball hit the ground   
“We need to leave come on!” Bard said running towards his home to find his kids.

Bilbo stopped and looked up at the snowflakes falling around them, Bard turned to look at the Halfling when he let of his hand “Bilbo…” He started to say but stopped when he felt an icy chill pass though him “What is going on?” He asked, the Hobbit looked around him before looking up at Bard   
“The dragon had woken up an ice dragon.” Bilbo answered as they fire started to fizzle out by the flurry of snow as Bilbo looked around almost smiling.   
“Will it kill us?” The man asked him  
“No she won’t.” He said as he shivered “I need to find Thorin.” Bilbo said, Bard looked at him as they started to walk again   
“What makes you think he is still alive?”   
“Because it’s not his time yet… I have to find him, the cold moon is tonight.” Bilbo whispered looking over his shoulder   
“You’re not going anywhere, you look about to faint.” Bard Said to him, seeing how unstable the Hobbit seem on his feet.  
“Please Bard I need to find him while the snow still falls it’s…it’s important.” Bilbo whispered before his eyes rolled back into his head and he passes out, Bard catches Bilbo before he fell to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin held the stone in his hand as he saw the dragon head for Lake Town and he felt his blood run cold with ice as he thought of Bilbo and he headed back to Lake Town to find the Hobbit. The stone lay in his pocket as they travailed by water to reach the town but by then they saw the snow start to fall and the Dwarves wonder what is going on as they got to the town “Where did all this snow come from look at it?” One said as he picked it up and found it wasn’t melting in their hands.

The Dwarf king went in searched of Bilbo but found the house he was in burnt to the ground, he stood there with wide eyes at the bunt husk, there was a pain in his chest where he looked at what was left the manor again cold ice filled his blood and lungs at the thought of his Hobbit burning living “If you’re looking for the Hobbit he’s with my dad.” Turning around Thorin looked at the boy standing in front of him “They are back at our home, we were lucky it wasn’t destroyed.” He said   
“Is Bilbo alright?” He asked   
“Yes I think he’s just tried.”   
“Can you take me to him please?” Thorin asked softly to the boy, the kid nodded and waved his hand to follow him, Thorin moved quickly and quietly as he thought about the Halfling.

Once at the small house Thorin walked in looking at Bilbo he found he Halfling sat at the kitchen table drinking some tea “Ummm this is lovely Mr Bard thank you.” He smiled, the dark hair man nodded as he turned his head towards Thorin as he walked in behind Bard’s son.  
“Found him by the Master burnt out home.” The boy said, Bilbo looked up to see Thorin looking at him, he almost feared what the Dwarf was going to do.  
“Bilbo.” Thorin whispered as he walked closer to him, the hobbit looked up at him and gave him a smile and stood up scrapping the chair back as he walked over to Thorin to look at the battered and bruised Dwarf   
“Are you okay?” Bilbo asked him, Thorin reached out and ran his fingers though the curly blonde hair   
“Am I okay... I should be asking you my future consort.” The dark hair man said, Bilbo blushed before he saw the same image as before when Thorin last touch his skin, Bilbo looked out the window at the snow.  
“Let’s go somewhere quiet.” Bilbo said as he looked back at Thorin. 

Thorin lead Bilbo somewhere quiet away from too many people “What happen to Smaug.” Thorin asked as they found a worn out stone bench and sat down   
“A snow dragon, she been after Smaug for a while but she been waiting for the dragon to leave the mountain.” Bilbo tells Thorin,   
“Why would a dragon care about another Dragon burning a town down?” Thorin asked Bilbo   
“She has her reason and I agree with her reasoning Thorin.” He smiled as he looks out at the view of the mountain in front of them   
“Bilbo…”  
“Thorin this moment, what we do here was already set in stone; I’ve been seeing you in my visions for months before I met you. I fell for you even before we met.” He told him quietly as he felt his cheeks blush.

Thorin took Bilbo’s hands and kissed them before he kissed the hobbit on the lips, Bilbo gasped at the warm touch and felt the Dwarf king leaned in pushing him down on to the bench and kissed him deeply as they pulled at their clothes until they were half naked. Bilbo blushed as he was naked under the dwarf he bit his lip and looked up at him “Thorin I... I…”  
“Shhhh I know Bilbo I know, I will make it good for you.” The dwarf smiled as he cupped Bilbo’s cheeks and kissed him before worshiping his body with his hands and mouth getting a moan out of the hobbit as the large hands touched the pale skin move down his sides and over his thighs pulling them apart   
“Please Thorin...” Bilbo moaned as he felt overwhelming heat come from his soon to be lover, Thoirn looked down at Bilbo and was worried if he should “ Please I...I know it will hurt.” He whispered  
“If you’re sure.” Thorin whispered as he pushed himself into Bilbo, making him gasp and tighten his hold on Thorin’s back as tears ran down his face, the Dwarf rubbed his hips to comfort the hobbit “Shhh it will feel better soon.” He said gruffly as he kissed along teary eye Hobbit   
“I...It hurts.” He whimpered   
“I knew I should have…”  
“N...No we…we only have until the snow stops.” Bilbo said shaking his head.

Bilbo moaned as he felt the Dwarf move, felt his breath catch every time Thorin rocked his hips into him sending his member deep into Bilbo’s body. Thorin heard the moans and whimpers coming from his Halfling that drove him on and continued to move his body as he made love to Bilbo under the bent Willow tree on the stone bench under with snow falling all around them. “T...Thorin!” Bilbo cried out as he felt his body burn with their heat, the Dwarf could feel his Consort muscle tighten around him and he moved faster to drive the Hobbit closer to his orgasm “Thorin.” Bilbo cried again as he dug his nails into the Dwarf’s back making him growl as rocked into him harder until Bilbo screamed reaching his climax. Arching his back as he felt his whole body burn with pleasure, Thorin felt Bilbo tighten around him made him growl as he felt himself spill into the Halfling willing body.

Thorin gasped as he saw a flash in the future of Bilbo giving birth to their son, Thorin standing there holding his hand talking to him though the birth as a healer help their child come into the world. Then there was image of him looking down at Bilbo holding their child, the vision faded to black. Snapping back to the world around them Throin looked down at the Hobbit under him with bright blue eyes that looked up at him “What was that?” He asked  
“What was what?” Bilbo asked   
“What I just saw? Didn’t you see it?” Thorin asked him, Bilbo gave him a shaky smile and touched Thorin’s cheek  
“No I didn’t see anything Thorin.” He said, the Dwarf bent down and kissed him softly on the lips and looked at him   
“I saw our son being born and you holding him, he’s as beautiful as you are.” Thorin tells him, Bilbo’s face was still red and covered in a thin shin of sweat made it hard to tell if he was blush again.

Sitting up Bilbo pulled Thorin’s furs over his shoulders, when he felt something hard in his pockets, frowning Bilbo put his hand in his pockets hand pulled out the hard lump and saw it was the Arkenstone, Bilbo looked it over letting his fingers touched the shinning gem. Thorin saw him look at the stone and moved to sit next to him as he pulled his shirt back on “Is this it?” Bilbo asked   
“Yes. The king’s stone.” Thorin told him  
“If you want that future Thorin please give the stone to Thranduil.” Bilbo asked, the coat falling off his shoulder  
“Bilbo…”  
“Thorin please is this stone worth more to you than your life, our child’s life.” Bilbo pleaded, Thorin looked at him and closed Bilbo’s hands over the stone   
“Take the stone to Thranduil, take my Nephews with you.” Thorin said kissing him on the lips “Just be safe.”


End file.
